Birthday Wishes
by Deadly Sinsations
Summary: She's finally 21. Do they finally get what they want?//Story #4.//Connor, Murphy, & Adrienne.//Pre-Boondock Saints.


Her parents had forgotten. Her grandparents had forgotten. Her aunts, uncles, and cousins had forgotten. Britney had forgotten. Everyone had forgotten…except the Twins.

"Get dressed woman!" Connor and Murphy were staring down the door of the closed bathroom, listening as Adrienne messed with something in one of her drawers. They both smiled at one another, both looking quite anxious to get somewhere.

"It's your fuckin' _twenty-first_ birthday! Get _DRESSED_! We're celebratin'!"

The door to the bathroom was jerked open and a wet-haired woman stood before them, glaring them both down. Apparently she had either forgotten to put her robe on or did not care that they saw her in only her underwear because Adrienne did not seemed ashamed at that moment. "I am not going out! I don't care if I'm twenty-one!" She did care, actually, but no one else cared, apparently. She stared them both down, daring them to do something. "What're you going to do if I don't, huh? Force me?"

It was a challenge and both men just grinned at her. Murphy spoke up, though. "Aye. We'll take ya to McGinty's jus' like tha." His comment produced the desired effect—Adrienne turned three different shades of red. Before she could slam the door shut in their face, Connor's foot had snuck out and stopped it and he stepped forward, pushing the door open.

"Get dressed, darlin'. We're goin' out. Doc wants ya ta celebrate down there. I think he baked ya a cake." Picking up the robe, he held it out for her to put on but she merely huffed and stamped past him barefoot and into her room.

Connor and Murphy could not help what they did next. They both watched as Adrienne stomped off, noticing the movement of her hips and the way her hair swished about her shoulders, as well as the simple elegance of the cotton underwear she wore. Looking at one another, sharing the same thoughts, they followed behind her, humming the happy birthday song under their breaths. Both were certain that if Adrienne knew what they were thinking, she would slap them.

"I'm only going because Doc wants me to," she pointed out while digging through her closet, trying to find something decent to wear. Unlike most women, she was not out to impress anyone. Why try? Connor and Murphy were quite possessive of her now, since her own confession, and every time they were out in public together, they made certain any man without a ten mile radius _knew_ she was with them. It was not a problem, really. She was with them. She belonged to them, especially after her confession. Tugging on a pair of jeans, she looked back at the twins, who now lounged contentedly upon her bed. "Quit staring."

"We were not!"

"We're bein' perfect gentlemen!"

The last statement made her snort and Adrienne merely rolled her eyes, pulling out a grey t-shirt and tugging it on. She stopped for a moment, studied the shirt she put on, and then turned back to the brothers. "Your fashion sense is starting to rub off," came her comment, a smile crossing her features. Connor and Murphy were wearing their usual shirts, minus the peacoats. It was summer, after all, and it was a bit too hot to be sporting their beloved jackets. Slipping on a pair of shoes, Adrienne moved over to her chest of drawers and snatched up a ponytail, pulling her wet hair back. "Let's go."

Two hours later, settled on a barstool at McGinty's with a half-eaten cake in front of her, Adrienne was laughing and joking with the guys as if she belonged there. Rocco had made some dumb comment and the boys were poking fun at him while Adrienne resumed her previous discussion with Doc. The two whispered with each other, either conspiring or making plans. Whatever the case was, they shook hands after and Adrienne turned her attention back to the boys.

"So, when you two gonna make an honest woman out of Adri?" Rocco asked, patting the redhead on the shoulder and smiling down at her. The boys only rolled their eyes and shoved Rocco back onto his barstool, laughing.

"She's already an honest woman, Roc. No need ta make 'er one." Murphy winked at Adrienne, giving her thigh one pat before squeezing it.

"Well when the hell are you three ever gonna get it on?" Perhaps it was the amount of alcohol that had been consumed, or perhaps there never was a barrier between Rocco's brain and his mouth when inebriated. Either way, he seemed to get louder with this question. A little too loud.

The whole bar apparently heard it and everyone went silent, wondering if the slightly drunk Rocco had crossed the line. The boys looked back to Adrienne, ready to react appropriately to how she reacted. Adrienne just smiled, finished her pint of beer, and looked Rocco square in the eyes. "Wanting to join us, Roc?" She looked serious as she stared him down and the boys just laughed as Rocco stammered something out, blushing. As soon as those present realized that the twins had not taken offense, they all laughed and went about their drinking.

Rocco had stumbled off to bother someone over in a corner, leaving Adrienne between the brothers while Doc went to refill someone's glass. Making use of the moment they had, the boys leaned in, handing Adrienne an envelope. "Here ya are, darlin'. Happy birthday, from bot' of us." Connor pressed a kiss to one cheek while Murphy kissed the other. Going back to their drinks, they watched in silence as she opened the card and read the inside.

_One birthday wish, to be granted when and where the birthday girl wants it. Whatever she wants, she gets._ Adrienne looked at the words and then between the two, eyeing them for a moment. "Whatever I want?"

"Whatever ye want."

Doc returned back to their end of the bar and reached out to take Adrienne's glass and fill it up. "No more, Doc. I'm good for tonight." She smiled at the elderly man, patting his hand before he went to reach out for the twins' glasses. "No more for them, either. We've got some things we gotta do before I head home." Both boys looked at Adrienne oddly and she motioned for them to get ready to leave.

"You'll start M-m-m-m-Monday then?" Doc asked, smiling at Adrienne as she slid off the stool and handed the old man the money for her tab.

"Yes sir, as soon as I finish at the café, I'll be here." Hugging him across the bar, she sauntered over to the door and looked back out over the busy pub, then back to the twins. Walking past them and out into the sidewalk, she worked on hailing a cab as they flanked either side of her.

"What're we doin' leavin' so early?" Murphy demanded while opening up the door so Adrienne could slide into the cab as Connor climbed into the opposite side. Settled in, they looked at Adri as she told the driver her address and settled back into the seat.

"We're going to redeem that birthday wish, tonight. Whatever I want, when I want it. I want what I want tonight. No questions until we get home." Considering she was the birthday girl, Adrienne felt she had every right to be bossy. Both boys settled back for the ride, wondering what she was going to ask of them.

It was not long before they arrived at her apartment. Being gentlemen, Connor helped her out of the taxi and Murphy unlocked her door, turning on a couple of lights so they could see and not stumble around the dark apartment. Both twins inside, the door was shut and locked behind her, and Adrienne leaned against it, watching the two briefly. "Before I make my wish, we need to clarify something."

Instead of sitting down on the couch like they normally did, Connor and Murphy stood before her in the half-lit living room, watching as she pushed away from the door. "This thing between us…this relationship or whatever you want to call it…it's monogamous, right? It's only _us_ involved, no one else? No dating, no more bringing home girls, no nothing, right?" She eyed them both, searching out the answer in their eyes.

Connor spoke first, reaching a hand out to cup Adrienne's face. "Aye, darlin'. It's only been _us_ since we first told ye all that time back." Murphy nodded his head in agreement with his brother, touching her other cheek with his hand.

"_Jus'_ us, darlin', we promise."

According to Connor's words, it had been only them for a year, almost. Two more months would mark it down being a year since they confessed their feelings. They'd been completely faithful to her, with nothing physical between them, for this long? All of the emotions that swelled within her chest caused tears to rise in her eyes and she quickly wiped at them. Looking back at the twins, she smiled, taking another step forward to close the distance between the three. "Good," was her whispered reply, her lips seeking out Connor's as a hand drug down Murphy's chest to find the belt he wore.

Unlike the chaste kisses that she had previously shared between the twins, this one was demanding and teasing, challenging him to take control. Even though she was focused on the kiss, her hands made quick work of the belt Murphy wore, as well as the zipper and button to his pants. Murphy watched, almost mesmerized, before Connor pulled away and looked at his twin, then to Adrienne. Looking up at Connor first, then to Murphy, she smiled at the latter, who then moved in to press a rough kiss to her lips before kissing a trail across her jaw and down her throat.

"Are ye sure?" Connor whispered in her ear, watching as his brother nipped and teased, causing her to gasp out and wiggle against their bodies. His own hands were busy working on the button and zipper to her jeans, as well as tugging out the ponytail in her hair so he could get a handful of it before kissing her again.

"Damned sure," she whispered against his lips, losing her balance only briefly as Murphy hauled her up into his arms and headed for the dark bedroom, his twin following suit.


End file.
